Shippo's Brother?
by LiaNaillo
Summary: Shippo is taken under the wing of his new found brother, but the changes in Shippo are perhaps too much for all of them. Rated teen for language.


**Shippo's Brother...?**

Shippo stood atop Inuyasha's head as they rode along the dusty path. Ahead was a strong demonic aura radiating from a rock formation, and for some reason, Shippo knew that he had met the demon before. Inuyasha sat on the back of Kagome's bike, as Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. They went as fast as they possibly could, for they all were restless. Shippo tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, but he couldn't. Something was terribly wrong. Kagome skidded to a stop, causing Shippo to fly ahead, crashing to the ground near a cliff, and began to roll down it. He could hear Kagome and the others call after him, but soon he blacked out after hitting his head on a rock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to paralysis, unable to move. He glanced around, and saw a fire burning brightly in the corner of what seemed to be a cave. Then, he spotted it. The demon.

"Hello, little brother." Shippo gasped. He didn't have a brother as far as he knew, but this demon did look like him, except he was muscular, elegant looking like Sesshomuru, and had the basic body shape of a human. He did have the fox tail, and pointed ears, but that was all. Shippo thought for a bit. _If he's my brother, why is he so strong, and holding me prisoner? _The demon laughed heartily.

"Why, you are so naive. We have different fathers, but are mothers were the same. My father was Hytshi, the demon that killed Ryocotsa's father." Shippo shook with fright, and the demon laughed again. "My name is Hytyi, and you, dearest Shippo, shall be my apprentice. You shall learn the ways of battle from me. Are you prepared?" Shippo blinked a few times, totally caught off guard. He thought that Hytyi was going to kill him. The fact that he could read his thoughts scared him more.

"How, how did you do that?" Hytyi laughed again, and snapped his finger. Shippo could move freely now. He sat up, and rubbed at the enormous bump on the back of his head.

"My father had strong powers of the mind. I can do many things that astound many demons. You, Shippo, have potential. I can see that in your future. But, without guidance, you shall only cause death of loved ones." Instantly Shippo saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara dying as he stood there, tall and strong, with bloodied hands. He shivered. "That is why you must be with me. That vision is what I have seen, and I shall teach you how to do these things as well." A bowl that smelled delicious lifted into the air, and floated toward him. "Here, drink." Shippo took the bowl and drank heartily.

"Where are my friends?" Hytyi looked up toward the entrance of the cave, and smiled. Shippo turned and saw Inuyasha, tetsusaiga raised high, and Kagome and the others right behind him.

"Let him go you bastard!" Inuyasha rushed forward, then stopped suddenly. His face strained as he tried to move, but it was hopeless. Then, as the others came to his aid, they likewise got paralyzed.

"He is fine, and so shall you be if you come and take comfort here with me." Shippo nodded enthusiastically, and the others were freed. Inuyasha was hesitant, but sheathed his sword, and they all slowly came to the fire, and sat.

"Hi guys!" Shippo was excited, after all, learning about a long lost powerful brother would make many excited at least in the slightest. "Guess what? This is my brother, Hytyi!" Inuyasha looked at him with a quizical glance, as did the others, and then turned to Hytyi.

"Tis true. You are thinking how it can be." Miroku looked shocked beyond compare. "Well, my father is not his father, but we share a mother, much like you and Sesshomuru, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at him, distrust in his eyes, growling lowly. _Something about this guy is wrong. I can feel it. _ "And you are wondering why my demonic aura is so powerful." Sango flinched, and grasped her hirakoutsu tighter as she gazed at the demon. "My father was Hytshi, the demon that killed Ryocotsa's father." They all looked at one another in shock. "You also wonder what happened that you were paralyzed, well my father was strong of the mind. I can do things that astound many a demon." He glanced around at the group, a glint in his eyes, spending his fair share on each and every one of them, causing each and every one of them to become nervous and anxious. "Like, you Miroku, you will see to it that Naraku is killed, and the curse is lifted. After, you will live the life of a monk. Excorsizing, blessing, and protecting." Miroku blinked a few times. _What is he talking about?_ "And you, Sango, your past is tragic, but do not fret. The demon slayers of your village hold nothing against you." Sango gasped, and looked down in seemingly shame. "Inuyasha, you have had quite the life, but your future has much more happiness than your past. Do not fear as you do. Embrace." Inuyasha humphed, crossing his arms, turning his head, closing his eyes, the usual denial stance. "But Kagome, I have trouble seeing you. Only the present I can sense. The rest is a haze." Kagome waited anxiously, trying to keep her mind clear, but failing miserably. "Oh, you have come from the future, beyond my sights? Fascinating." Kagome flinched. _How... did he do that?_

"He can see the future and past! He want's to teach me!" Shippo bounced around in a stupor. He had always wished he were strong. He could have saved so many people from pain, and now, he could.

"Shippo? A great demon? Feh, not likely." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, anger burning in her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned to her, and flinched. He waved his hand, begging her not to. "Sit." His face planted into the rock ground. Hytyi looked at Inuyasha and laughed. Shippo went to Hytyi and balanced himself on his shoulder. "So, you are going to train Shippo?" Hytyi nodded. Inuyasha had regained his composure, and stared menacingly at Hytyi.Inuyasha stood up and began walking to the exit.

"Well, we can't wait around for the runt to be finished. We got to go." Kagome nodded her head. They didn't have all the time in the world.

"But... Inuyasha... He says that if he doesn't train me... It may mean you all will die." Inuyasha turned around sharply, and the others looked at Hytyi with fright. _Shippo...? _Kagome shook her head. Things were getting too complicated.

"Perhaps I can do the training in steps, meeting you every once in a while." Kagome rose to her feet and smiled at him. She nodded her head.

"But, how will you know where we will be?" Miroku asked, trying to catch the demon off guard, but it failed.

"I can tell the future, monk. Nothing_ escapes_ me." Miroku contemplated the words. _What hidden meaning is in this? _

"That sounds reasonable. Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's back, trying to read what he was thinking in his stature. Inuyasha humphed and continued out of the cave.

"Shippo and I need some time alone. If you will?" Shippo nodded, and the others walked out of the cave. Hytyi turned around and was taking something out of his kimono.

"What are we gonna do first?" Shippo asked, trying to sneak a peek at what his brother was doing. Hytyi laughed menacingly, and Shippo began to regret ever meeting him.

"We shall _kill _the others!" Hytyi turned around and threw something at the young demon. Shippo felt something get lodged into his skin, right under his left eye. He shook with fright for a few seconds, then he bowed his head. When he looked back up, his eyes were empty. Shippo was trapped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha called impatiently, as the others did the oppisite. When they emerged, Kagome got a funny feeling over herself. They all looked at Shippo in shock. He had grown, and was just as tall as Hytyi, and looked much more mature. His hair had grown a foot, and hung loosely over his shoulders, and green marks sprouted from his chin, up to under his eyes. Muscles seemed to have formed from nowhere, and his eyes held a maturity that Shippo didn't possess. He still had his small hands and fox legs and tail, but he had definately seemed to have grown up in seconds. "Shippo...? Wha- What happened?" Sweat drops appeared on everyone but Shippo and Hytyi. They seemed indifferent to their reactions.

"Hytyi has performed phase one of my training." Shippo's voice had changed as well, and he showed no emotion. The exuberant young fox they knew was no more.

"Yes, he shall now be much more use to you. I will meet you within the week. Good bye." Hytyi walked in the other direction, leaving the odd Shippo with the uncomfortable friends. He stood still and silent, stareing down at the ground. The group sensed his demonic aura had risen exponentially. Inuyasha began to move, and the others followed. Shippo followed after them.

Kagome knew something wasn't right. She could sense it. She knew that it was right in front of her eyes, but she couldn't grasp what it was. It was driving her crazy. _Shippo... what has he done to you?_ Everyone was uneasy, constantly glancing back at him. Eventually things settled out more, but still...

They had already traveled for some days, and Shippo never spoke once onless spoken to, and even then it was the least amount of words possible. His presence filled the party with apprehension. What had Hytyi done to him?

As they sat around a fire, Shippo walked off into the forest. He looked up at a figure deep in the shadows. "Master, have I pleased you?" Shippo said as he produced the jewel shards he had stolen from Kagome. Hytyi looked at them then nodded. He motioned back towards the camp, and Shippo led the way.

"Hello." Hytyi said as he entered into the light. They jumped at seeing him. Ever since this transformation in Shippo, none of them liked Hytyi much, but still, Kagome would not be rude.

"Hi! So, why do you come now?" Hytyi was about to answer when Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Hytyi. He drew his tetsusaiga and leveled it in his direction.

"What the hell have you done to Shippo!" Hytyi looked at the blade, then at Inuyasha.

"I have done as I said I would. I have made him stronger and trained him in my ways-"

"Yeah, we noticed that. What happened to his personality? He's just a shell of what he used to be." Hytyi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Inuyasha. Hytyi looked evil for a second, but it passed quickly as he smiled sweetly and answered.

"He'll soon be back to his normal attitude once more. He's just recooperating from the transformation. Just give it time." Hytyi went and sat by the fire. Shippo followed him and stood behind him. Kagome didn't know whether they should be satisfied with that answer, but didn't give it too much thought. "Come, sit, the both of you." Inuyasha looked warily at Hytyi, then sheathed his sword and sat at the opposite side of the fire. Shippo sat behind Hytyi, lurking in the shadows.

"Hytyi, why did you transform him in the first place?" Kagome asked as Hytyi helped himself to some fish and she seated herself. After slowly swallowing, he looked at Shippo, then at Kagome.

"I asked him what he desired most, and he said he wanted to be strong like Inuyasha. That is something hard to do in one so young, so some things had to be sacrificed. I did as he wished, and warned him about the consequences, but he still wanted to be strong to protect his friends, so I granted it."

"But, Shippo only seems to be older and quieter. How is he strong?" Miroku looked at the black form of Shippo and narrowed his eyes. Something clearly was not right.

"Shippo, to demonstrate your strength, what will you do?" Shippo rose, and pointed at Inuyasha.

"I shall fight the hanyou."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at Shippo in fear. Partly because he even dared to challenge Inuyasha, and partly because Shippo had called him hanyou. They all knew how touchy Inuyasha was to his leneage.

"All right pip squeek. You're askin' for it!" Inuyasha rose. He got in his fighting stance, but didn't draw tetsusaiga. Kagome looked worried. Who would win? _I hope they don't go too far..._

Shippo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha, and swiftly tripped him with a low kick. Inuyasha fell back, obviously surprised, and Shippo caught him by his hair, and swung him over his head, and slammed him into the ground. Inuyasha emerged from the puff of dust, and growled with anger. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, not a sign of emotion crossed his face. Suddenly, a log came hurtling at the dog hanyou. It caught Inuyasha in the back and hit him like a baseball bat. Inuyasha flew to the far side of the clearing, but landed on his feet.

_Damn, Shippo _is_ strong. But how did this happen in a minute? _Inuyasha rushed at Shippo and swiped at him with his claws, but hit air as Shippo disappeared again, and caught Inuyasha in the side of the head with a kick. Inuyasha flew and skid along the ground face first.

"Shippo, please stop." Shippo looked at Kagome with emotionless eyes, then disappeared again to find right in front of Inuyasha. He thrust his fist right into Inuyasha's gut, and went clean through. Inuyasha gasped. _Shippo... just stabbed me? _Kagome looked at Shippo in horror. As far as she knew, Shippo was too gentle to be this ruthless. Then she sensed it. A jewel shard was embedded under his left eye. Kagome tried to tell what she had found out, but she had been paralyzed and couldn't move a muscle. Hytyi looked at her, and she saw that he was controlling her. She began to panic. She could feel herself rising beyond her will, and walked slowly toward the fierce battle. Inuyasha was no longer holding back, and was actually hitting Shippo, but not often. Then Kagome felt herself run, and felt Inuyasha slash her face. She gasped, and Inuyasha looked at her in horror. _What on earth is she doing! _Inuyasha stopped immediatly, and scooped Kagome up in his arms. Shippo appeared behind them, and kicked Inuyasha full in the back. He reeled forward, landing on Kagome.

"Shippo. Enough." Shippo disappeared and reappeared in the place he had previously occupied behind Hytyi. "Well, does that say enough?" Miroku looked at Hytyi and Shippo in anger and rose as Sango ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's aid.

"I know what you did! You control Shippo and you controlled Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up and stared at the calm fox demon. _That bastard! He did this! _Inuyasha saw Kagome blink a few times, then sit up. He looked at the scratches across her left cheek and sighed as he realized they were barely even scratches.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and was about to use the wind scar when Shippo appeared in front of him and stood perfectly still.

"Inu... yasha... help me..." Inuyasha heard the young Shippo's old voice straining out, and froze. He was still in there, somewhere.

"So, Inuyasha, are you willing to kill a friend to get an enemy, or are you as weak as I suspected." Suddenly Hytyi's appearance wavered, and none other than Naraku stood before them. Inuyasha blinked, then felt that the demonic aura wasn't nearly strong enough to be the real Naraku. But still, this would be difficult with Shippo constantly getting in the way. Sango rushed back to the fire and picked up her hirakoutsu and threw it at Naraku's demon doll. It dodged easily, and Sango felt herself paralyzed. The hirakoutsu came whirling back and hit her full in the chest. She gasped in surprise, and flew back and lay on the ground unconcious. Miroku grabbed the beads on his one hand, but the poison insects soon came into vision. He stopped. _Damn you Naraku!_

"Shippo... move." Inuyasha said lowly. He could see a battle waging inside the fox demon's eys. Then, he looked down, and looked up again. Shippo was locked deep away. Now was just a puppet of Naraku. Inuyasha snarled, and used the blunt side of tetsusaiga to knock Shippo away. But soon after he felt himself being lifted into the air and flying backwards, hitting a tree. Kagome ran to get her bow and arrows, and fired at the Naraku. It struck him at the lower half, but the top was still there. Suddenly, it's hand's flew forward and tendrils rushed toward her. Kagome could feel herself being pulled toward the doll by the tendrils as they began to squeeze the life out of her. Miroku was hacking at the tendrils and rushed to Kagome. He freed her after a few strikes, then told her to try again. But before Kagome could shoot, the Naraku flew into the air, Shippo soon behind him, and they disappeared into a haze of miasma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha struggled to his feet, using the tetsusaiga as a brace. _No... Shippo... I've lost you to Naraku. _Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side and helped him up. Inuyasha walked with her back to the fire, and Kagome set about closing his wound. "I let Shippo down." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face as he looked off into the distance. Sango had woken up and Miroku was occupied with seeing to it that she was getting tended to.

"Inuyasha, we all were fooled by Naraku. Don't blame yourself." Kagome looked at what Shippo had done to Inuyasha, and couldn't believe that the little, adorable fox demon they once knew had done this. "We have to get him back." Inuyasha nodded, and looked over to where Miroku was helping Sango get up.

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha stopped Kagome from fixing him up, and walked in the direction Naraku had gone.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she stood up and followed him, grabbing her bow and arrows as she did so.

"Naraku's scent is still fresh. I can still follow him and get Shippo back." Kagome looked down and nodded her head.

"I'm coming too. I can point out where the jewel shard is on Shippo." Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"He has a jewel shard? No wonder." Inuyasha looked over back in the direction that Shippo had flown off in, then looked back at Kagome. "You comin'?" Kagome ran to him and jumped on his back. "Stay here and take care of Sango." He said to Miroku as he jumped off into the forest. Miroku nodded and went to the first aid kit. Sango had a few bruised ribs, but nothing too serious.

"Can you sense the jewel shard?" Kagome concentrated and she could sense it down in a temple further off.

"Yes. It's in that temple." Inuyasha looked at the temple and got there in a few seconds. When they entered, Shippo stared at them, and the candle sticks came flying towards them. Inuyasha jumped over them, and placed Kagome down as he rushed Shippo.

"Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped at the impossible target.

"Under his left eye." Kagome yelled out, and then she sensed it. Another one? Under his right eye? _Oh no, Inuyasha, he's got two. _"Inu-" Kagome felt something pierce her in the gut, and looked down and saw the tetsusaiga in it's untransformed state. She looked up to Inuyasha and saw him gaping at her. She felt her knees give out and Inuyasha ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome, Shippo did this. I swear."

"I know... Inu... yasha...? He's got two... one under each... eye." Inuyasha looked at her, and pulled the tetsusaiga gently from her. She moaned out in pain, and Inuyasha laid her down on the floor.

"Shippo! Get your head clear! Get Naraku out of your mind!" Shippo heard him, and tried, but it seemed hopeless. He saw Kagome. _Kagome! Did I...?_ He looked down, and Inuyasha watched as he grabbed his head and shook frightfully. Then his head came up, and Inuyasha saw that there was emotion. Tears. Then Shippo collasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo's eyes fluttered open, and he saw the ceilling of Keada's cottage. He blinked a few times, then grabbed his head. He had the biggest head ache ever. He sat up slowly, and saw Sango and Kagome sleeping under some blankets by the fire. He looked to the opposite wall and saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking. Inuyasha glanced over and saw him.

"Shippo...? Is it...?" Shippo looked at him quizically, then looked down at himself. He was huge! _What's going on! _He sat there, staring at Inuyasha confusingly.

"What are you talking about? What happened? Why am I so big?" Shippo blinked as Inuyasha blinked. Both were confused. Miroku sighed and took charge.

"Shippo, you were under Naraku's control after your so called brother gave you a jewel shard." Shippo blinked. He remembered seeing his brother, but the jewel shard part confused him. "Then, you changed into what you are now, except you were quiet and emotionless. Hytyi, which was your brother, came back, and had you battle with Inuyasha." Shippo looked at Inuyasha, who had crossed his arms and closed his eyes. A frown knotted his face. "You teleported and moved things with your mind, and were really strong, and beat Inuyasha." Shippo smiled for a second, but stopped. _I BEAT INUYASHA! Oops, this isn't the time. _Inuyasha saw him, and soon Shippo had a nice bump on his head. It didn't hurt that much, but still. "Anyway, Hytyi turned out to be one of Naraku's demon dolls and we battled, and Sango got hurt." Shippo saw her shallow breathing and frowned. "Then Inuyasha and Kagome went after you, and battled with you in a temple, but you stabbed Inuyasha's tetsusaiga into Kagome. Then you snapped out of Naraku's spell." Shippo rushed to Kagome and pulled the blanket back. The bandages around her middle were soaked with blood. Shippo stumbled back, staring at Kagome's wound, then ran out. _How... How could I do that? What am I? _Shippo shook his head.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" He screamed into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and saw that Inuyasha and Miroku were staring at the door. She heard Shippo shouting, then turned to Inuyasha.

"What's he doing?" Inuyasha turned to her, a wave of relief quickly lit his face, but soon was replaced with worry.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded, and looked at Miroku to get the answer. _Inuyasha can be so stupid sometimes, but still..._

"We told him what happened, and he looked at what he had done to you, and freaked out. He just ran out there." Kagome blinked a few times, then a thought struck her. _What if Naraku comes back and gets him?_

"Inuyasha, you have to go get him. Tell him I want to talk with him." Inuyasha nodded and rushed out the door. He caught Shippo a few hundred yards off, and grabbed his tail to get him to stop.

"Let go, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he looked over his shoulder, flame smouldering in his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Idiot! Naraku could come back and get you! You have to come back. Kagome wants to talk to you." Shippo blinked a few times, then complied. He walked back behind Inuyasha, and when he entered, he saw that everyone was awake. Kagome looked at him, and tears filled his eyes. Kagome now recognized her young friend, even though he still was transformed.

"Shippo. What you did was not your fault. Naraku made you do it." Shippo shook his head.

"I WANTED TO DO IT! A VOICE KEPT SAYING THAT I WANTED TO!" Kagome blinked at him. The others looked at him for a few seconds.

"That voice was Naraku's." Shippo looked down, and tear drops splattered on the floor, as gentle sobs shook his body. Kagome felt tears burning the back of her eyes. _Poor Shippo. _"Do you want to go back to the way you were?" Shippo looked up suddenly, tears glistening in his eyes, as shock clearly was shown.

"I... I can?" Kagome nodded. She motioned for him to come to her, and he did, and knelt down. Kagome took a dagger from beside the firepit, and held it up. Shippo began to shake and lowered his head.

"I won't hurt you. I've got to cut out the jewel shards." Kagome said as she noticed the guilt reading plainly in his eyes. She rose the dagger, and attempted to cut the shards out, but a barrier bounced it away. Kagome blinked a bit, then frowned. "There's a barrier." Kagome looked harder and noticed the taint beginning to return. "Shippo...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, Inu-" Kagome began, but before she could finish, Shippo thrusted his fist into Kagome's stomach, going completely through her in the same place that the tetsusaiga had been. "UGH!" Her eyes were wide with surprise. She felt weakness come over her, and fell slowly into the dark.

Inuyasha had jumped up, but too late. He saw Shippo turn around slowly, Kagome's blood pouring down his arm. With lightning speed, Shippo kicked Inuyasha hard in the chest, right where he had punched him earlier, and Inuyasha flew backwards into the wall. The wind was knocked out of him, and he felt his wound begin to bleed again. Miroku stood up, and thrusted a sutra onto Shippo's forhead. Shippo screamed in pain, then fell to the floor motionless. Miroku rushed to Kagome, while Inuyasha was slowly recuporating from the kick.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku mumbled, as Sango slowly went over as well. Inuyasha crawled over, and stared at the pool of blood and Kagome's peaceful face. _Kagome...? Please, no. _Inuyasha reached out and gently pulled Kagome to him. He held her tightly, his body shaking uncontrollably. Tears ran freely down his face. He didn't care. Kagome was gone. The one person he had ever truly trusted, admired, felt comfortable with. The smell of her blood filled his head, and he felt naucious. _I've let you down. It's all my fault..._ He felt a sob rise up in his throat, when he froze. _Thump bump. _He listened closer. _Thump bump... thump bump. _He brought Kagome a bit farther from him and stared unbelieving at her face. She was breathing? Her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha's vision blurred with tears, but still he stared at her face. She smiled. _You can still smile... _Inuyasha's relief overflowed, and he leaned back against the wall. He heard someone talking, and listened closer. He still couldn't understand. He was to busy listening to the glorious heartbeat of his love. _My love? Oh, I guess I do love Kagome. Good. _Inuyasha smiled, and closed his eyes. He could rest. He was tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, how is she?" Sango asked as she stretched slowly, feeling her ribs bursting with pain. Miroku looked up after checking Kagome's wounds. Three days had passed since Shippo had punched Kagome. Shippo was sulking around, sleeping, never talking. Miroku worried. _What has happened to us? Naraku has nearly destroyed us, that's what happened. _"Well?" Miroku was snapped back, and slowly smiled at Sango.

"She's scabbed over, meaning that if she doesn't move for a while, she will heal soon. I'm more worried about Shippo." Sango nodded grimly and glanced over at his shadowed figure. It seemed like he was asleep, but they couldn't be too sure. Inuyasha sat near him, his tetsusaiga drawn, just incase something happened. "Inuyasha, how are you?" Inuyasha looked up, and smirked slightly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm nearly healed already. Shippo's fist is so small, it was hardly anything at all." Inuyasha patted his stomach to proove his point, but a grimace of pain quickly washed over his face, but disappeared soon after as well. "It's still a bit sore, but it won't bleed anymore." Miroku and Sango nodded. Then they heard Kagome waking up, and Inuyasha was the first to be by her side, even though Miroku and Sango were right beside her. "Kagome? How do you feel?" Kagome blinked a few times at them, then smiled slightly.

"Very tired. Inuyasha, where's Shippo?" Inuyasha blinked a bit, then nodded his head toward the kitsune. Kagome looked over, and sorrow washed over her in increasing waves. He was a wreck. As Kagome looked at him, Shippo stirred, and raised his head slightly. He saw Kagome looking at him, and he flinched, curling himself into a ball. Kagome would've cried if she had the strength. "Shippo, please, come here." Shippo shook his head. _I won't let that happen again. _Kagome felt her bottom lip quiver abit. "Shippo, please, I just want to help-"

"No! I won't come near you! Not after what I did..." Kagome felt tears burn her eyes, and the flowed down her face. Kagome was about to speak again, but Shippo stopped her. "I NEARLY KILLED YOU, KAGOME! I couldn't live with myself if I did..." Kagome actually sobbed a bit, and Shippo looked back up at her. She was crying! Because he didn't want to go to her! Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm gingerly, trying to soothe her. _Stupid Shippo! Just do what she wants!_

"Shippo, we're here. If you are controlled by Naraku again, than I shall stop you with another sutra and Inuyasha will hold you back." Miroku said this with a matter-of-fact tone. Sango nodded, and waved him to come over. Shippo looked at Kagome again. She shook with sobs as she tried to keep them surpressed. Shippo felt a lump rise in his throat. _Kagome... You still like me... still want to help me... me, this monster. _Shippo rose, and walked very slowly to Kagome. He knelt beside her, and lowered his head. Kagome calmed herself, and turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, and helped her to rise. She leaned heavily against the wall, and panted a bit, seemingly exhausted just from sitting up.

"Inuyasha, you must remove his jewel shards with the red tetsusaiga." Shippo rose his head in shock, eyes wide with horror. How would he do that! Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga, and it turned red. Miroku pulled out a sutra, just in case, and Sango held Kagome with a protective, sisterly, arm. Shippo shook with fear, as he rose to his feet and stared into Inuyasha's eyes intensly. Inuyasha looked shocked. _Shippo, I'm not gonna kill you!_ Kagome looked at Shippo for a few seconds, then understood. "Shippo, Inuyasha's just gonna use the tip, and prick out the jewel shards." Shippo looked at Kagome, then nodded. His shaking stopped, and he stared at Inuyasha. He nodded. Inuyasha nodded. He rose tetsusaiga, and gently placed it against the spot where the first jewel shard was. Shippo couldn't help but flinch, but Inuyasha pushed the tetsusaiga gently into his skin, then flicked it out, flying with splashes of blood onto Kagome's blanket. Shippo felt a wave of weakness wash over him. His muscles felt like they were shrinking, and he shrunk in size as well. Inuyasha quickly moved to the next one, and flicked it out as well. Shippo felt like tidal wave had crashed down on him, and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shippo?... Shippo! Wake up!" Inuyasha was kneeling over the exhausted kitsune, anger reading in his golden eyes. Shippo screamed in sudden fright, and had sat up, but laid back down slowly.

"Ohhh... Inu... Yasha...? I'm so tired." Inuyasha nodded and picked Shippo up by the tail, and plopped him on his shoulder, where Shippo nearly rolled off if Inuyasha hadn't stabled him. "Where... are we going?" Inuyasha looked at him with his usual disgusted look, and humphed.

"To look for the jewel shards. Kagome is feeling much better now." At the mention of Kagome, Shippo felt tears sting his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him, then actual compassion covered his eyes, if for just a second. "Don't worry! She doesn't feel bad toward you at all. You've been asleep for weeks already. I've tried to wake you every day, but you slept like a rock." Shippo blinked a few times. _Weeks? Is that why I'm sooooo hungry? _Just at that moment, Shippo's stomach growled noisily, and Shippo blushed. Inuyasha reached into his pocket, and produced an apple. "Here." Inuyasha tossed it at Shippo, who caught it clumsily. _FOOD! _After nearly swollowing it whole, Shippo caught site of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Kagome was on Kirara, and Miroku and Sango stood side by side, waiting.

"Why were we so far away?" Inuyasha humphed.

"I dipped you in the river, to see if it would wake you." Shippo looked down, and sure enough, he was soaking wet. He shivered with the sudden cold.

"Thanks." Shippo said sarcastically, and Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail, and flung him toward Miroku, who caught him like a foot ball, which screamed all the way. "Inu-Inuyasha!" Shippo sobbed. "You're so mean!" Inuyasha humphed, and walked ahead of everyone. Miroku and Sango shrugged at one another, and Kagome laughed lightly. Shippo turned to her. _Kagome... I'm so sorry. _


End file.
